Percy Jackson: Dragon of Armageddon
by KirafudaRoy
Summary: The was an unbalance in the universe that NEEDED to be corrected. but, with so much responsibility already put on the shoulders of Poseidon's son. The Balance...The Creators needed a Champion. Someone to right the wrongs that have occurred in the world. And, one of them know just who to call upon.
1. Prologue

**"Bold"** = angry/demonic voice

"Normal" =normal voice

" _Italic/ **Italic**_ "=emphasis/extreme emphasis

Darkness surrounded him as he floated in what he could only assume was the afterlife. He let out an annoyed growl as he sat up rolling the stiffness out of his shoulders and back as he did so. His slitted crimson pupal glaring at his surroundings as he took them in, seeing nothing but pitch black around him made him growl darkly again which was rewarded with a pair of giggles.

" **Wo krilon nep ahst zey?! Genun hin selves nikriin!** " was his prompted response.

All he got was more giggles before the world around him suddenly turned from pitch black to a blinding white. Which caused him to shield his eye with his arm. Growling again as he lowered his arm once the light had died down to a tolerable level. Standing in front of the man were two with long black hair, almost to their mid-backs, heart shaped faces, pale almost ghost like skin, while one had her eyes closed the other had hers open showing sapphire blue eyes, both were dressed in long white dresses and both had matching small smiles. Hell if he wasn't angry at how bright it got so quickly he would be speechless at their beauty. But, he was kinda pissed at the moment.

"Wo ausul los hi ziin?" was growled out with a scowl.

The one with her eyes opened giggled softly before she turned to her sister. "An interesting son you have here sister."

The closed eyes sister simply giggled softly in response while an enraged growl echoed through the space catching their attention to the man who was now standing and glaring at them darkly. They know if they were not Primordial they would be floored at the pure rage the man was glaring at them with.

"What the hell do you mean? My mother died a long time ago and you are not her." He spoke calmly yet they heard the fury behind his tone.

Finaly the closed eyed sister sighed softly before she spoke for the first time since he saw her."Hush dii mal yunkliin all will be explained soon."

Those three little words stopped his rage cooled. For he know of only one other that know that language and they where not human.

"Monah." he sounded surprised yet stand offish almost _afraid_ this was a lie. But, The closed eyed women simply smiled softly and nodded with tears of joy falling from her shut eyes. It was then that she slowly almost tentatively made her way over to he grown son who she was forced to give up. Once they were faced to face his eye shifted from the angry crimson slitted pupal floating in a pool of darkness to a calm yet hesitate jade green. Soon she rested her hand over the scared porcelain mask that only had his left eye uncovered. But, with a gentle pull the masked separated from his face revealing his angular to her for the first time in years. She frowned slightly at the large jagged scar that when from the his jaw up through his right eye which was covered with a pitch black eye patch and disappeared into his hairline. From what she could tell from his untamed and messy black hair he took little care for it yet as messy as it was his hair was clean and had a healthy shine to it. She rested her hands on his large shoulders as she took the appearance of her son in. The black trench coat that covered his from looked heavier then it was supposed to yet the sleeves where cut short to just above his elbow, from the elbow down to the tips of his clawed fingers what covered in a pure black gauntlet with bloody crimson line work, a black t-shirt with a flaming red outline of a dragon skull in the center covered his large chest, dark jeans covered his legs that where covered from the knee down in greaves that matched his gauntlets in both color as well as having three rows of sharp spikes protruding from his shins and forearms. Yet the scowl on his face did make her wonder is it was stuck that way.

"My son, dii mal yunkliin I- no we need your help"

"Fos dreh hi praag dii monah?"

A giggle came as a response before she added "I will let your tiinah answer that dii mal yunkliin."

With that said to blue eyed women smiled softly and joined her sister's side in font of her nephew a proud smile that was shared by both sisters as they looked upon the man in front of them before she spoke softly.

"My nephew we need you to assist the gods-" here she was interrupted when he gave a snort in amusement before he allowed her to continue"-in their upcoming war with creatures know as The Titans."

"Bah! Nii los ni dii diron, Druv fend Zu'u hiif daar ful faan Rah?"

Here his mother spoke up "Because my son they will need as much help as they can get. If not then I fear the innocent my be killed man, women, _**Children**_ " Here he let out a growl whither it was because he was annoyed or what they did not know. But, when she began to speak again she was cut off when he raised his hand halting her words cold in her mouth before they both gasped lightly when they saw the look in his eye. It was a look that could scare every Primordial in their tracks. After a beat pasted he spoke, his voice dropping to near demonic levels.

" **What must I do mother**."

That one sentence sparked something inside of the two sisters that they though had been lost for centuries.

Hope.

The hope that Balance would once again come to the world of humanity. So the sisters looked to each other then back to the sole male as matching grins soon grew on their lips.


	2. Chapter Gein: ArosendArrival

Bianca Di Angelo was not having a good day. You see she like some kids in the world was a demigod. A child born from a human and a god or goddess. While some where born from a god like Apollo or Aries or born from a goddess like Demeter or Athena. Bianca Di Angelo was like her brother Nico, born from the God of the Underworld Hades who like his brothers Zues and Poseidon made up The Big Three of the Olympus.

Her day was bad because right now she's on a quest. A quest to save her godly cousin and matron Artimus The Goddess of The Hunt, The Moon, Chastity, and Child Birth. Presently she was about to be crushed by a _Giant_ Bronze statue of Talos in Hephaestus' junkyard. She saw her life flash before her eyes as the large robots foot closed in on her and her friends yells. But, as the large bronze foot was a few inches from crushing her both she and her friends heard,

 **"Fus Ro Dah!"**

followed by a loud clap of thunder and Bianca's vision turned form the bronze foot to the cloudy sky. While her friends watched in awe as the Talos robot was suddenly felled by an invisable force. Bianca blinked in confusion for a moment before her vision was filled with black as a figure landed infornt of her in a crouch. A growl reached her ears as the figure stood to a total of 6 foot 5 inches tall. Bianca's eyes widened slightly as she took in the man's appearance as he turned to her ignoring the automaton behind him. His single jade green eye staired down at her behind the black and red porcalin mask for a moment before he raised his right hand up to catch the large brass foot of the Talos statue. Bianca and the others staired at him with wide eyed awed expressions as the single man held up the fourty ton automaton with one hand before he held his free hand out to her shaking her out of her shock as she saw the clawed gauntlet clad hand entered her view. Hesitantly she rested her hand into his larger one before he wrapped his clawed fingers around her tiny hand and pulled her gently up to her feet as a dark haired, green eyed boy started to move to them the larger male stopped his advance with a single look before the male turned his attention to Bianca to spin her around and usher her to join the others with a gently push to her back. Once she had joined them he turned back to the robot that he was holding back still. He inhaled deeply before he spoke again.

 **"Yol Toor Shul!"**

There was another loud clap of thunder before a _Massive_ torrent of flame engulfed the giant robot and before they know it the statue of Talos fell back again this time after a moment it didn't get up again. After a few moments the large man turned to the quest goers seeing the green eyed boy standing next to the girl he kept from getting squished and behind them he saw a blue eyed dark haired girl dressed in dark clothing, what he know was a saytr from he goat legs and the horns on his head, and two other girls in slilver coats while one was bigger than the other while the other had what looked like a silver tiara on her head.

After a moment of past of no one talking the green eyed boy broke the ice.

"So are we not going to talk about how this guy breathed fire or..?"

The only responce he got was the blue eyed girl punching him in the arm. Earning a grunt from the boy.

"Shut up Percy."

"Don't tell him my name Thalia!, He could be working for The Crooked One!"

Here the boy now named Percy was punched again but the girl-Thalia-. But before she could berate her cousin again the taller male spoke up his voice a deep rumble in their ears.

"I already know who you kids are and no Percy Jackson I do not work for your Grandfather."

"How do thy know us?, and who or what are thy?"

His attention turned to the girl in a silver jacket with the tiara around her forehead. He gazed at her for a moment before snorting slightly.

"I know much about you Demigods and Hunters." he paused for a moment before raising a single clawed finger to point at the girl with the tiara as he continued."Especially you Zoe Nightshade."

This got Zoe's eyes to widen for a moment before they narrowed slightly. He snorted slightly again before he looked the youngest quest goer.

"You alright kiir?"

This got her to snap out of her thoughs to look up to the large man who she assumed was talking to her. Giving him a nod to which he nodded back before he looked over the others and, after a moment he strode past them stopping a few feet away to look back at them over his shoulder.

"Come we have a Goddess to save. Do we not."

That caused them to look at each other for a moment before they chased after him as he started walking again. The girl he remedered as Thalia spoke up breaking the silence that was around them.

"So you gonna answer Nightsades's questions of who you are cause I think we can assume you're a Demigod seeing as how you're where able to see the statue of Talos. But the question is who your godly parents are?"

"For once Grace we agree on something."

This only got a grunt out of the blue eyed girl in responce to Zoe agreeing with her. It was quiet for a moment as the single eyed male deliberated on something before he sighed out a growl and made his decision.

"My name is Roy Kirafuda."

"And your godly parent?" this came from the elder Di Angelo.

Roy looked over his shoulder again as she responded

"You know her as one half of The Balance."

You could hear a pin drop as the two elder hunters stopped and staired slack jawed at the man who claimed to be born from the two who created countless worlds including their own.

"Thy have a serpent's tongue!"

The group looked to Zoe as she leveled a glare at the taller man. But, she got a raised brow from him before he snorted as a glowing black image formed over his head. Zoe's face dropped into an 'are you kidding me?' look as the glowing black sympol took the form of an eight pointed star made of arrows. Percy looked to Zoe as he opened his mouth to speek only to have the girl glare at him.

"Do _NOT_ speak Jackson."

Thaila's eye paracticly glowed with amusment at that while the other huner Phoebe only raised a brow with an almost nonexistant smile tugging on her lips. Roy snorted again before he cleared his thought.

"Alright enough monkeying around we've waisted enough time here." with that silence once again decended upon the now larger group. It took a few moments before they made it out of the junkyard and alond the way they heard the soft winding of gears near them. But, they ignored it as more robotics in the large scraps piles around them. Once they made i ou of the junkyard they where faced with another problem which was voiced by the young Bianca.

"So now that, _That_ is over what now we only have a few days to make it to California."

After a moment Thalia ponted to their left. The group looked to find an old rundown truck with wooden walls around the bed. As well as a rusted driver side door and hood.

"That might work."

"Yeah if it wasn't in a ditch."

This got a collective sigh and shoulder slumps from the group of quest goer. But earned a snort from the tall son of Chaos. Percy looked to him with a raised brow.

"What do you have a ride you can call or something?"

It was said with sarcasum yet, the taller black haired male simply looked to him with a brow raised in amusment and Percy just know that the older man had a smile on his face behind his mask.

"As a matter a fact. I do have someone I can call." Percy looked hopeful at this hell the nonhunters and Bianca looked hopeful at that while the hunter themselves looked intrigued. Roy only snorted as he shook his head slightly.

"No."

"But-"

"No I'm not calling her just for a simple ride hell She'll probably be more likely to eat you kids then to help you."

With shcoked expressions and a question in mind it was Thalia who asked what was on their minds.

"And _**WHO**_ exactly is she?"

Roy snorted softly again as he walked over to the truck and hopped in the ditch before they heard a growling grunt and they jumped back slightly as the turch was freed from the ditch and rolled a few feet to a stop about five feet away from them before the masked wearing man rejoined them.

"A dragon."

With that said he walked to the truck leaving them with another slack jawwed expression on their faces. Before the so far quiet Grover spoke up his voice shaking as much as he was.

"A D-d-d-dragon!?"

Roy simple looked back to them over his shoulder and nodded his voice frightningly calm as it took a darker tone then before.

"Geh dovah."

"WHAT DO THAT MEAN!?"

Roy simply smiled under his mask at Grover's fearful outburst.


	3. Chapter Ziin Faal Gon The Beginning

Once Roy got the driver's door open and climbed into the truck he grunted slightly seeing that their wasn't a key in the ignition. After a second or two he looked around and noticed that none of the quest goers where paying attention which caused him to sigh softly to himself before, he placed his left hand over the ignition and, after a moment the symbol for eta appeared over the back of his hand glowing slightly before the engine of the truck turned over. Which earned the attention of the other and, as they where approcing the truck he punched out the plastic housing for the ignition.

It was Nightshade who reached the truck first but, before she could say anything the child of Chaos spoke out to them.

"Pile in kids our chariot awaits."

Zoe made to drive but, the taller male simple gave her a deadpan look in his eye which caused her to scowl slightly but, begrudgingly jump in the back along with Phoebe, Percy, and Grover while Roy drove with Thalia in the passenger seat and Bianca between them. After pulling off the gravel road and onto the asphalt road it was a relatively smooth and quiet ride. The ride was so quiet that the only ones who where still awake after a few hours on the road where Thalia and Roy. The silence in the truck was only broke every so often by the light snores from Bianca as she leaned against Roy's right arm. While Thalia was staring out into the waistband-ish horizon in boredom while the only male in the cab of the truck focused on the road ahead of them and, after a moment of two Thalia spoke up asking a question that was on her mind for a while now.

"What was it that you did to beat that bucket-of-bolts anyway?"

Roy simply made a confused sound "Ya' wanna' elaborate on what you mean Spark-plug?"

"The hell did you just call me?"

Thalia looked insulted at that. But, Roy simply rolled his eye. "Called ya' Spark-plug. That a problem?"

Thalia's mouth opened and closed a few times before she sighed heavily before she rested her head onto her fist and stared at him for a moment. After a few beats went by she spoke again this time her tiredness entering her voice.

"Ya' gonna' answer me or ya' just gonna' stay quiet?"

Roy was quiet for a moment which earned an annoyed sigh from the goth punk girl as she turned away to look back to the horizon. After a few more moments of silence just as she was about to fall asleep his growl shook her awake and caused her to look to him before he sighed softly.

"Ya' wanna' know what I did to melt that statue of Talos huh?"

At her tired nod he sighed again before he took a breath.

"It was call a Shout using words given power by the Thu'um."

"The what now?"

"The Thu'um or The Storm Voice but, is more commonly refereed to as The Voice."

"And, This is special why?"

Here he looked over to her to see her face set into an amusing yet admittedly cute confused look that caused him to snort slightly before looking back to the road.

"The Thu'um is special because it is a form of magic some posses that utilize the Dragon Language to form Dragon Shouts, of immeasurable power."

"And can we lean this Thum?"

"It's Thu'um, and yes but, it could take months maybe years to learn a single word of power."

"What's a word of power anyway?"

"An easy example would be the word **'Fus'** or Force, which is the first word of power in The Shout I used in the Junkyard."

"The one where you breathed fire?"

Roy snorted again at that. "No that one was **'Yol Toor Shul'** "

"Wha's that mean?"

" **'Yol'** means Fire, **'Toor'** means Inferno and, **'Shul'** translates to Sun."

"But, what knocked that thing to its back?"

"That was the **'Fus Ro Dah'** shout."

"Which translate to?"

"Force, Balance, and Push."

"Okay so how many of these 'shouts' are there?"

Roy was quiet for a moment as he counted in his head "thirty four including the one with no actual words to it."

"Okay so what are some of the things these shouts can do?"

"Well for one, with the **'Feim Zii Gron'** you can change into something that cannot harm or be harmed." He stopped here not telling her the other more...interesting shouts for A) her own sanity and B) he didn't want to share anymore of his abilities because he know The Olympians or something or some _one_ else could be eavesdropping,and C) he enjoyed messing with people sometimes.

"And, what do those mean?"

"Fade, Spirit, Bind."

This got a brow raised form the dark haired Daughter of Zeus. But, before she could spoke again she was interrupted by the large male "Get some rest Spark-plug you might need it."

With that Thalia shrugged and rested her head against her fist again this time achieving the rest her body was needing.

Thalia awoke to the sound of the engine shutting off before she sat up rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she took in her surroundings. She noticed that they where in a parking lot from the looked of it and that Bianca was now sleeping against her side and that Roy was standing by the bed of the truck talking with Phoebe while Zoe was looking around and Percy and Grover were talking to each other. Thalia sighed softly then gently shook the younger Daughter of Hades awake.

Once Bianca was awake the two cousins stepped out of the truck and stretched earning pops from their shoulders before they joined the others at standing around the bed of the truck before Bianca asked.

"Where are we?"

"I believe it is called The Hoover Dam."

It was Roy who answered as he looked away from Phoebe to address the Daughter of Hades which earned a nod from the girl before Thalia asked.

"Why'd we stop?"

"The automobile tis out of fuel."

Thalia deadpanned at Artemis' Lieutenant while Percy and Grover snickered slightly, Phoebe sighed softly at Zoe before turning to glare which hardly stopped Bianca from adding her giggles to the two's amusement. While Roy palmed his face slightly and sighed.

"Nightshade."

The Lieutenant of the Hunters turned her attention to the Son of Chaos with a raised brow.

"You **_HAVE_** to get a better grasp of the English language."

Percy and Grover busted a gut at that one,while Bianca's giggles got a bit louder, Thalia soon joined her cousins and friend in laughing, and Phoebe had the smallest of smiles that tugged at her lips, while Roy simply deadpanned at the Tiara wearing hunter who was glaring that him.


	4. Chapter Sed Dam Shenanigans

Roy let out a soft growl as he looked around, it had been a hour or so since they had entered the Dam's food court. He could still hear Spark-plugs snickers for the running 'Dam' joke Percy, Grover, Bianca, and herself had come up with along the way to the Dam itself. He really didn't find the running joke that funny all it was was a play on words. But, in any case here they where sitting at a booth big enough for them all to sit and eat at.

"So, what's after this?" Percy said to break the vial of silence around then.

"We need to go West to San Francisco so we can find Nereus." Thalia said before she took a bit of her burger.

There was a snort which turned their attention to the newer member of their group to see his large arms crossed over his broad chest. The black painted porcelain mask shined dully in the room light as he tapped a finger against the bend of his arm.

"Sounds simple enough, The main problem is finding a way West in the first place."

The table went silent at that before Bianca glanced to him slightly.

"Didn't you say you could call someone to help us at the junkyard?"

"I did. But, I also said that she would probable eat you lot sooner than she would help you."

Bianca looked to her food sadly for a moment before a hand rested on her shoulder causing her to look up and see Percy smiling reassuringly at her which got a her to cheer up and start eating again. Silence resumed around the table while some ate and others where thinking. Finally after a moment Percy stood.

"I'ma look around a bit, maybe hit the gift shop."

With that he walked away after throwing his trash away before he disappeared around a corner. Thalia sighed slightly getting their attention.

"He is _so_ going to find trouble isn't he?"

There where a handful of snorts before Roy and Zoe spoke simultaneously.

"Oh absolutely."

Thalia just released another sigh before taking another bite from her burger.

* * *

Roy let out an angry growl as he walked through the hallway as he looked for the Son of the Sea God. It had been half an hour since the boy had wandered off to Gods know where. Stepping into an elevator and hitting the roof button, once the doors had closed he spared a glance to the other occupant in the moving box, an attractive yet ,to him, snobbish woman with dark hair in a braid and a white dress. After a moment or two the woman over with a steel gray eye to give him an analyzing once over before she spoke.

"What brings you here?"

"Looking for a green eyed idiot."

She gained an amused grin "Then we must be looking for the same person then."

She got a snort from the man, "Probably."

Not a second after he had said that the elevator made a _'ding'_ as it stopped moving and the doors opened to reveal the 'green eyed idiot' and a redheaded girl in a tie dye shirt.

There was a second of silence before Roy grunted then spoke.

"You see stupid this is why you don't run off."

Before Percy could say anything both himself and the girl where pulled into the elevator by the older male as bullets bounced off the closing doors with only one making it through the gap to hit Roy's arm although he ignored it in place of smacking Percy upside the head getting a yelp from the boy and amused looked from the other two.

"What was that for?"

"For running off you meyuz. Those skeletons showed up a few minutes after you left."

"Ok I get that but was it necessary to hit me?"

"It was either going to be me ,Sparkplug or Nightshade."

Percy's shoulders slumped a bit earning a few giggles from the redhead, which turned Roy's attention to her.

"So Jackson who's your new friend?"

Percy sighed slightly before glancing to the older women he had yet to notice until now and upon seeing her gray eyes he stiffened slightly. This caused Roy and the still unnamed girl to look to each other then back to the sight in front of them. After a moment Percy glanced to Roy.

"Is tha-?"

"Yep."

"Crud."

Percy's question was interrupted by Roy speaking calmly which caused the green eyed boy's shoulders to slump again.

"So, new girls name, give it."

Upon Roy's half demand the red head introduced herself seeing as Percy was still in his shock of who was still standing with them in the elevator.

"My name is Rachel Elizabeth Dare."

Roy simply nodded in greeting before he looked to Percy again as the Elevator doors opened again before the son of the sea bolted into the hall and started running only to stop by an angry guttural growl from behind him. He turned to see Roy glaring down at him as well as the two women looking at him oddly. While Roy gripped the back of his shirt he spoke with a dangerous edge to his voice.

" **No more running off, Got it?"**

At Percy's nod Roy snorted again before walking in a direction pulling Percy along the was as he waved farewell to the two who were still in the elevator.

* * *

Thalia was annoyed. First, Jackson runs off and they get attacked by gun wielding skeletons. Second, Their strongest member goes off to retrieve said runaway. And finally herself and the others get ambushed by more skeletons on the was out.

They had taken refuge behind two over turned tables not but ten feet away from the exit and they where under heavy suppressive fire from the skeletons for when one line emptied a clip another fully loaded skeleton would take its place while it reloaded and the process repeated over and over again almost endlessly. While this was happening Zoe was wrapping a bandage around Phoebe's arm after a stray bullet grazed her arm before doing the same with Bianca who as a glancing wound on her leg.

They where in trouble, They know it and the undead soldiers know it. That was until a grunt gained Thalia's attention to see Percy face first on the floor which meant-.

 **"Tiid Kol Ul!"**

One second They heard a large amount of gunfire, the next there was nothing, no gunfire , no rattling of bone no nothing. As they looked up from being their makeshift cover they spotted Roy turning towards them while sheathing a blade that was neither and English straight sword nor a Greek Xiphos or Kopis but a Japanese Katana. The blade itself was a shadowy black with a single red line through the middle while the guard was also black but held crimson rubies and the hilt was bound in red dyed leather and it was sheathed in a glossy black sheath that had an oriental dragon breathing a cone of flame painted in the middle of it in bloody crimson.

Thalia and the others stepped out of cover as what was left of the Skeletons dissolved into a golden dust while Roy rolled his shoulder slightly before moving to join in front of two bronze angel statues. Thalia took a moment as she put away her spear and Argus replica before looking to him.

"Another shout of yours?"

All she got from him was a glimmer of amusement in his eye. He soon turned to Bianca and Phoebe to see Zoe finishing patching up Bianca's leg and Phoebe rudding her arm lightly. So, with a grunt Roy looked to Thalia again.

"Do we still need a ride to San Francisco?"

At Thalia's panting nod Roy exhaled slightly as he nodded as well. And, after a moment he growled lightly in annoyance.

"Come on lets head outside."

"For what?"

"Our ride West."

After a second or two they hurried as fast as they could to follow him outside.

* * *

(author's note)

I'll try not to do many of these author notes because I know that they get annoying but anyway updates might come slow for a bit what with my new job and writers block and all that

meyuz - moron

 **Tiid Kol Ul** / Time, Sand, Eternity- The Slow Time Shout


	5. Chapter Hir: Wanna Kos Dovah

"You gonna tell us why you brought us out here?"

"I'm sure he has a reason Thalia just relax would ya."

"Shut up Kelp Head."

"You gonna-"

Whatever Percy was gonna say was cut off by the growl from the larger teen in front of them as he looked over his shoulder at them while on his other shoulder sat a giggling Bianca who was sitting on Roy's shoulder so that she wouldn't have to stop every few minutes, after the first time or two this happened Roy simply growled and hefted the girl onto his shoulder and kept moving. Soon it was Phoebe who repeated the question that the daughter of Zeus asked.

"Is there a reason to bring us out here?"

Roy exhaled softly through his nose as he glanced to the tall hunter before he nodded.

"I'm sure the gods don't need to deal with people panicking over seeing a dragon so close to the Hover Dam."

You could head a pin drop at that, although Bianca gulped slightly before voicing her own concern.

"Is this the one that would rather eat us or it this a different one?"

This got a nod of agreement from the others of the group, Grover especially, but Roy simply snorted slightly

"No this is a different one, He would help us faster than most other Dovah."

"Oh okay good I was worried there for a moment."

"Come on G-man I know he wouldn't feed us to a Do-whatever."

"Dovah Kelp Brain,it means Dragon."

That got odd looks from Percy and Grover as they stared at Thalia even Zoe and Phoebe had brows raised at that.

"Oh don't give me those looks."

"But-" Grover Began

"-you know something smart." Percy finished as Thalia sent a thunderous glares at the two.

Before Thalia could unleash her feminine fury upon her friend and cousin the deep, angry growl stopped the girl in her tracks as the group looked to Roy as he glared at them with a slitted red pupil that floated in a pool of darkness before he spoke softly but with an underlining murderous tone.

 **"The Moon Goddess is still in chains, yet you waist time with childish banter."**

That stopped Thalia from throttling the two pale boys as Zoe looked to Phoebe with the smallest of smiles in amusement before the others joined Roy and Bianca in walking once more until they where far enough away from the Dam. It was then that Roy sat Bianca down and handed her and Phoebe a small bottle filled with red liquid that once Zoe saw her eyes widened before she rounded on the taller man.

"Where did thy get those?"

"Made 'em."

"Elixirs of Regeneration Thy _MADE_ Elixirs of Regeneration?"

"Yep."

Zoe sighed slightly as she rubbed her temples while Roy walked a few feet away from them as he inhaled deeply and after a moment he unleashed the built up power for the needed Shout.

 **"ODAHVIING!"**

There was a few moments where nothing happened after the telltail rumble of thunder from the sky. But, when Thalia made to speak she was hushed harshly by a distant roar and after a moment another roar, this one louder, closer, echoed through the air causing the hunters to perk up slightly and look to the sky where they saw a shape above them before it suddenly dove, heading towards them. After a moment of diving towards them the shape turned slightly before it landed with a _'thud'_ in front of the one eyed son of Chaos kicking up a cloud of dust before the sky rumbled accompanied a deep male voice.

 **"** **Nii lost kosaan ahk lingrah ruzun hi lost faan fah dii frey zeymah."**

As the cloud dissipated it revealed to the others a house sized creature that stood on its two hind legs as well as its wings with rusty red colored scales and golden eyes that showed an intelligence akin to that of a human. Chuckling a bit Roy rested a hand on the large snout of the animal.

" Nii los pruzah wah koraav hi ol pruzah zeymah, Zu'u praag hi hiif voth atruk."

 **"Geh Zu'u lahvraan tol, Fos los nii tol hi praag dii zeymah. ahrk Wo los yunkliin?"**

"They are friends Odahviing and no hard shall befall them understand."

The dragon, Odahviing, thought for a moment looked the group over staring intently at each of them before looked back to Roy giving him a nod that caused the son of Chaos to sigh softly in acceptance.

"Good, now my zeymah I need you to take them to a city call San Francisco then find somewhere to hide the humans here aren't accustomed to seeing Dovah like else where.

 **"I understand zeymah, Ful hi laan, ahrk ful nii fent kos drehlaan."**

At Roy's nod The Quest goers started mounting up onto the rust colored dovah's back until it was Thalia who was fidgeting slightly. Then Roy remembered something about the girl, she had Acro-whozawhatsit. Roy sighed softly before an idea hit him, reaching into his coat pocket and rooting around in it until he pulled out bottle of green liquid that caused Odahviing to narrow his eyes at Roy as he,Roy, walked over to the short haired girl and handed her the bottle which she drank after a few moments of though. It was then that she started to feel light headed as she started to sway and the last thing she felt before falling asleep was landing into a large jacket sleeve covered.

 **"Potent Stamina Poison. Really?"**

Roy snorted at the deadpan tone Odahviing used as he hefted the short haired girl onto the dragons back between Grover and Phoebe as the hunter glared at him, which was ignored before he walked up to Zoe who at at the base of Odahviing's neck and handed her a vile of light green liquid.

"Give her this when either you land or she wakes up which ever comes first, hopefully when you land."

Zoe continued to glare at him even as she pocketed the potion, she opened her mouth to speak but Roy cut her off.

"She has Acrophobia it was either put her to sleep with a easy to fix potion of put her to sleep with a punch to the stomach which if I where to punch her would kill her."

At the Zoe clamped her mouth shut before Roy turned to the large red dragon.

"BO ODHAVIING, BO NU!"

With that the mighty red dovah unleashed a roar that shook the sky and with a single flap of his wings he, along with his charge took to the sky leaving the one who called him here on the ground.

After Roy made sure that they where a good distance away he growled deeply as he turned and marched back to the Dam. Why? Simple he had smelt something there and he was going to check what or _who_ it was.

* * *

Roy let out another growl as he looked around the destroyed food court of the Hover Dam, tables over turned, chairs in disarray, and signs hanging by single chains or destroyed on the floor. But, he ignored all of this as the scent that he caught a whiff of before, the smell a nice home cooked meal, entered his sensitive nose. He growled deeply in his chest as he fallowed the smell to a small shop in the corned of the food court that looked completely unharmed. He let out a thoughtful growl as he walked though the entryway and sat at the bar as he was welcomed by an young brown haired woman in a brown dress with eyes like a soft ember of a flame.

"Welcome, what can I get for you sir?"

Her voice was soft like a chiming bell and soft like the gently waves of the ocean. Roy growled softly in the back of his throat as he stared at her for a moment he know who this woman was. Why she was here he had no clue nor did he really care.

"Jade Tea, If you have it."

That caught the women by surprise the young man sitting before her looked more likely to want alcohol than tea. But, she shrugged that though away as she started making his order in silence and after a moment she had placed the cup of tea down in front of him. She watched as he reached up to his mask and pulled it off revealing the long jagged scar that ran from his hair line down through his right eye, which was covered by an eye patch, down to his collarbone.

"Something interesting there lady?"

She looked from his scar to see him staring at her intently. She gave a feathery soft smile and shook her head slightly. A beat past as Roy drank his tea and she cleaned a cup before a growl caught her attention as the scared young man stood setting down a small hand full of golden coins onto the counter.

"Thanks for the Tea Lady Hestia."

She gave a soft smile as the man before her vanished in a swirling vortex of ash and black flames. She hum'ed softly at that before Hestia smiled softly to the dark haired women with steel gray eyes walked thought the doorway.

* * *

Roy grunted slightly as he landed on the gravel path surrounded by trees, he snorted slightly before he turned his attention to the sound of fighting up ahead as he started to run, and after a moment or two of running he growled darkly as he saw a multi, like a hundred of something, headed 'dragon' snapping it's jaws at a recovered Thalia and a winded Zoe. He gave a growl as he watched one head spear Nightshade to the ground before he charged.

 **"Wuld Nah Kest!"**

Thalia's head snapped over to the side as she watched a blur fly past her and blindside the Ladon, slamming into it's side and throwing it a good ten or twenty feet away from them. There standing in front of the wide-eyed Zoe was the young man Thalia was going to throttle for not only poisoning her, but also making her fly.

Zoe couldn't help but look up to the _man_ who saved her yet again but her jaw dropped when she say the large scar that covered the right side, the side facing her, from his hair line ,through his eye, to his collarbone. Before she or anyone could say anything Ladon let out an angry roar as it rose to it's feet and glared hatefully at the one who struck it

Roy let out a growl of his own as The Ladon unleashed a challenging roar which got a snort from him before he charged The Ladon fearlessly. Once Roy was a few feet from The Ladon several of its heads shot out but where batted away simply. This went on for a bit until on head blindsided the man by clamping down powerfully onto the left side its teeth sinking into flesh as Zoe cursed slightly which got Percy's attention.

"Oh great what dose that thing have acid spit or something?"

"Or something Ladon was gifted the power of poison saliva."

Percy and Thalia's jaws dropped at that as they watched The large multi headed beast try to rip a chuck out of the man's side. But, Roy wouldn't allow that to happen as he raised his left arm up his left hand in a tight fist as three spikes extended from his elbow the longest being almost five inches long before he slammed it down into the top of the head that was clamped down on his side. The spikes jutting out from his elbow going through the head like a hot knife through warm butter and after a moment of silence The might beast know as The Ladon dissolved into a golden dust as Roy dropped to the one knee with a pained grunt as he wrapped an arm around his side. After a moment he spotted a glimmer of silver in the pile of gold dust, snatching it up as he stood while the group gathered around him he gave a snort at the heart shaped silver necklaces and, with a soft growl he handed it to Zoe who gave him a raised brow.

"This was always meant to be your's Nightshade."

With that said he dropped the necklace into her hands and walked past them with a slight limp as he favored his left side and Thalia soon joined him as she stared chewing him out which was ignored before Percy, Grover, and Bianca joined them. Phoebe looked to her friend and lieutenant as she,Zoe, opened the heart shaped locket of the necklace to see a picture of a much younger her who was smiling with Lardon. Seeing this caused Zoe to chock down a sob as Phoebe rested a hand on the Lieutenant's shoulder to get her attention.

"He isn't that bad for a male is he."

Seeing that she wasn't getting a response Phoebe spoke again.

"You know he could have kept that but instead he handed it over to you with out even opening it."

Zoe smirked at that as she looked to the back to the tall male who had stopped with an arm around his injured side as Thalia continued to chew him out.

"Since when have Thy like men Phoebe."

Phoebe snorted at that

"I don't but you have to admit that one as well as Jackson as far better in comparison to you know who."

That caused Zoe's expression to darken slightly before she 'hm'ed' slightly

"Aye he tis a better alternative to _that man_."

With Phoebe's nod both hunters rejoined the group as they began their ascension up the mountain.

* * *

(there finally done after having to start over because of a missclick so far my longest chapter for this story is done)

Dovah - Dragon

 **"OD,AH,VIING!"** \- Snow, Hunter, Wing, the Call Dragon Shout also the name of Alduin's right hand Dragon

"Nii lost kosaan ahk lingrah ruzun hi lost faan fah dii frey zeymah." - "It has been also long since you have call for my aid brother."

"Nii los pruzah wah koraav hi ol pruzah zeymah, Zu'u praag hi hiif voth atruk." - "It is good to see you as well brother, I need you help with something."

"Geh Zu'u lahvraan tol, Fos los nii tol hi praag dii zeymah. ahrk Wo los yunkliin?" - "Yes I muster that, What is it that you need my brother. and Who is hatchling?"

zeymah - brother

"zeymah, Ful hi laan, ahrk ful nii fent kos drehlaan." - "brother, So you want, and so it shall be done."

"BO ODAHVIING, BO NU!"- "GO ODAHVIING FLY NOW!" (Go and fly have the same word in Dovahzul)

" **Wuld Nah Kest!** " - " Whirlwind, Fury, Tempest The Whirlwind Sprint Shout


	6. Chapter Five :Throw tum wah aan Titan

Percy sighed heavily as he panted softly while he stared up at the Goliath of of a man know as Atlas who was clad in a earthy brown suit with a javelin in one hand. The green eyed son of Poseidon glanced to the side as he heard Thalia continue to struggle against a blond haired boy with sky blue eyes and a scar running down his left cheek from the bottom of his eye to his chin as said boy held a gold and sliver bladed sword against her side while his other arm was wrapped around her neck to hold her in place.

He glanced to the other side to see Zoe working feverishly to bandage an unconscious Phoebe's stomach where a gash about six inches long could be seen where she had been stabbed by the polearm the rested in the Titans hand. Percy could see Bianca trying her best to help Zoe in anyway she could. While Percy himself was being held down by his fatigue from holding off Atlas for as long as he had. Of course this all happened after the larger male of the group sent them on ahead so he could wrap his bloody ribs with bandages the where slipped into his gauntlet clad hand by Zoe as she passed him.

Percy heard more struggling from Thalia as he glances away from the kneeling redhead Goddess, who's forehead was covered in sweat from holding up the sky, back to the smug smiling Titan as he spoke.

"So this is the best Zeus has to offer, children I'm insulted honestly."

No one replied to that, although the blond haired boy holding Thalia had a similar smug smile on his face like the one Atlas wore on his face before after a pregnant silence there was a rumble of thunder that Atlas disregarded thinking it was Zeus throwing a hissy fit like he usually did when someone insulted him. But, when Atlas saw his daughter's head snap up in surprise and the children of Zeus and Poseidon share similar grins on their faces while the smaller dark haired girl let out a sigh in relief.

"Don't worry Atlas I was just a warm up for what is to come."

Atlas snapped his gaze to the softly panting Percy as he narrowed his eyes slightly.

"What do you mean boy?"

Percy merely smiled slightly before an angry, blood chilling growl sounded through the cave causing the occupants to look to the mouth of the cave. There standing at a towering 6ft' 5in tall was an angry Roy yet he looked different, first of all was his eye no longer was it a jade green, now it was an blood trusty crimson slitted pupal floating in a pool of nightmarish black, his face was set in an angry snarl showing off bloodied pointed teeth, atop his head protruded five black horns, he had done away with the remnants of his tattered shirt leaving him bare chested not only showing his bandaged ribs but also the multiple scars, and burns that decorated his torso, growing from his forearms, elbows, knees, and shins where three sets of spikes ranging from a mere inch long at the base of his wrists and bottom of his shin ascending in length to four inches long at his elbow and knees, wrapped around his left bicep about an inch above his elbow were bandages which looked like they have been there for a time, he stood on the balls of his feet with three clawed digits replacing toes now and scales covered his legs up to the point where they disappeared into the tatted and torn legs of his pants. Roy growled darkly as he stepped through the mouth of the cave into the room as he adjusted the lump on his shoulder while he surveyed the room his gaze caught Thalia being held at sword point by a blond male then over to a kneeling Percy, to Artemis, then finale over to Zoe and Bianca crouched over Phoebe.

His snarl relaxed slightly as he growled lightly as he glanced over to the Titan a few feet in front of Percy before he snorted slightly and looked back to the blond demigod with his arm around Thalia and a sword to her side before he growled as narrowed his eye

 **"Let her go boy before I** ** _make_** **you let her go."**

Luke Castellan felt his spine freeze at not only those words and tone in which the new comer spoke but at the predatory gaze locked onto him it was as if he was being stared down at by a Primordial monster strong enough to shatter worlds with but a simple twitch of a finger. Roy growled again as he watched the blond fool refuse to release Thalia. Well Roy was going to rectify that right now. He growled deep in his throat as he strode towards the froze demigod. Once he was up close Roy wrapped his clawed finders around the young blonds sword arm before the sound of bones snapping and flesh being torn as Luke's arm was ripped off his torso like his shoulder was paper. As Roy tossed the severed arm aside Luke let out a howling roar of agony as he fell to the ground holding his bleeding shoulder stump while Thalia took a few clumsy steps away from the scene.

Atlas and the others watching could hardly believe it the towering man just plucked a human limb off like the joint was made of clay or mud before Roy pulled something from his shoulder and shoved it towards Thalia shaking her from her dazed state to catch the limp body that was dropped in her arms. She looked down to see a beautiful brown haired girl in a baggy brown shirt and blue jean short pants. Before she looked up to the larger male with a confused look on her face which was ignored by the male as he made his way over to the still wailing boy. Once he was standing over the crying boy Roy spoke softly so that only the blond could hear him

 **"That looks like it hurts perhaps I should help you with that."**

In his dazed and confused state Luke Castellan offered no resistance as a clawed foot forced his hand away from his bloody shoulder before a burning agony replaced the sting in his shoulder as he screamed himself unconscious while the others watched as the taller man showed an act of cruelty as he exhaled a small stream of pitch black flames onto the bloody stump cauterizing it then and there.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!"

The angry shout from the Titan of Endurance brought everyone's attention to him as he charged at the new arrival before multiple things happened at once in the span of a few seconds. First as Atlas made to stab to the deformed man with his polearm.

 **"ZUN HAAL VIIK!"**

With a rumble of thunder in the air Atlas found his thrusting attack null and void as his polearm weapon fell to the floor one second before.

 **"FUS RO DAH!"**

Artemis gasped lightly as she watched the 8ft tall titan was blown back into and became embedded in the rocky wall from the man who let out a soft growl before he turned to the dark haired girl holding to unconscious brown haired girl getting a nod the the girl the two of them made there way to Jackson as he made his was to his feet before they made their way over to Zoe and Bianca as they continued to try to keep Phoebe alive. Roy growled slightly as he crouched down next to Zoe as he looked over the gash in Phoebe's stomach before Zoe got his attention.

"If thy do not hurry I fear we may lose her."

 **"I won't let that happen."**

This earned a few looks of surprise before Thalia spoke what was on some of their minds.

"What ya got a potion or something."

 **"Or something."**

Came the growling response they watched as Roy's right hand light up with a ethereal blueish green flame before he let his clawed hand hover over Phoebe's stomach for a moment then he let the clawed digits touch the wound itself which caused the previously unconscious hunter to shoot upright and awake in a horsed cry of pain before she was forced back to a laying down position by Roy's other clawed hand with a soft grunt.

A few moments later Phoebe was panting softly as she look to the glowing clawed hand that rested on her stomach then up to the changed form of the man who had defeated a Titan with nothing more than a few words. She watched as his ear twitched slightly and as a growl escaped him before she felt the light burning sensation in her stomach increase for a split second before it vanished when Roy pulled his hand away as he turned and stood just as Atlas finally pulled himself free from the wall of the stone room.

Roy growled deeply as he stood and flexed his clawed hands slightly when Atlas glared at them before he charged at them in a blind rage, which only caused Roy to smirk as he charged as well but, the difference between the two was Roy slid under the charging titan then he spun on a knee and flicked his arms out causing pitch black ethereal chains to shoot out of his wrists and wrapped around not only Atlas's legs but his arms and torso as well before Roy gripped the chains tightly and pulled causing the large behemoth to fall and as they as the bigger they are the harder they fall and in this case it was literal because when Atlas hit the ground not only did he knock a few teeth out but he also knocked himself into a daze. As Atlas laid there in his dazed state the changed man stood and walked over to the Titan before reaching down and gripped the back of Atlas's head in his clawed hand and with a grunt lifted him up as he groaned lightly. Roy snorted slightly before he started dragging Atlas by the back of his head over to the kneeling Goddess who looked up to him slightly as he rested his left hand on the large stone pillar next to her head which caused her to look at the hand as she heard the light wine of servos and the like moving. She heard a soft grunt of effort as the man before he not only hefted the mass of stone off her shoulders but also slid the recovering form of Atlas in her place as she moved and stood a few feet to his side as he let the rock pillar fall onto Atlas's shoulders again which caused him to let out a scream of fury while they two walked over to the recovering quest goers. Once they where joined up with the group they watched as Roy's eye change from the crimson slitted pupal in a pool of darkness to his normal jade green. Percy sighed softly which got the attention of the others.

"Can we go back to camp now?"

* * *

A Few hours had past since some of them had fallen asleep on Artemis's chariot the only two awake where the goddess herself and Roy. And they where about to land at the boarder of Camp Half-Blood when Roy started to shake them awake leaving only the Brown haired girl asleep which Percy spoke up about.

"Where did you find her?"

Roy snorted slightly as they landed before he adjusted the unconscious girl on his shoulder as he looked to the younger green eyed boy.

"I take it you know this one Jackson."

"Selena Beauregard, She was one of the campers that left when Luke did."

"And Luke is?"

"The Blond Kid whose arm you tore off."

The two boys looked to Thalia as she, the hunters and Bianca joined them as Artemis left to return to Olympus as Roy snorted slightly before he shrugged and turned to look at the stone arch ahead of them before he looked back to the tired group.

"Shall we?"

With that group that left to save Artemis plus two made their way back to camp.

Back to Home.

* * *

 **"ZUN HAAL VIIK!" (weapon, hand, defeat)** the disarm shout


End file.
